The New Pretear
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: a year after destroying the great tree of fenril; Everyone is enjoying their own lives however Mawata is still lonely despite being loved and looks to Himeno for help but soon feels that she cannot depend on anyone either until a group of familiar knights who suddenly announce that they need her help


It had been a year since the ordeal against Takako and Mawata was trying to get on with her life but although she knew she was loved she still felt alone. Everyone she knew was coupling up and in a relationship.

Kaoru and Natsue were always on dates and becoming more and more romantically involved. They were even sculpting together now which made Himeno happy to see her stepmother showing interests in her father's work.

Mayune was dating older rich men but also seeking a fiancé after finally coming to terms with the leafe knights being uninterested in her.

Yayoi and Mr Tanaka had become good associates as she would often ask him about his long time crush on Mrs Natsue Awayuki. They got along very well and she seemed to deeply care for his pain and loss.

The older Leafe knights went back to working in their own jobs but Mannen, Hajime and Shin would sit with her and make Origami figures or even have a picnic in the backyard.

As for Himeno they still had days out together like walks along the seafront or a snack and drink in a café from time to time but most of her time was taken up with Hayate as they were a couple now which made Mawata just a tad jealous.

_**That evening**_

Mawata sat in the bathtub her whole body submerged and her head just barely above the bathwater. She tried to relax but as she closed her eyes images of Sasame and Takako swept throughout her mind causing her to bolt up suddenly and wrap her arms around herself in a consoling manner while she trembled and sobbed quietly while repeating his name.

After a while she emerged from the bathtub and put on her turquoise pyjama's then sat outside leaning on the balcony as the gentle evening breeze blew her hair. The gentle scent of flowers drifted towards her making tears fall gently down her cheeks. She gently closed her eyes and whispered "Sasame" into the night air.

_**Next morning**_

Everyone was sat down for breakfast but for a change Mayune wasn't pranking Himeno as they were beginning to get along plus she was too busy arranging her schedule to meet her new boy toys.

Natsue and Kaoru were flirting as per usual and feeding each other breakfast from each other's plates while commenting on how adorable or lovable the other was.

Himeno was happily guzzling down her meal and wearing cute attire for meeting with Hayate for a date much to her happiness.

Mawata sat beside Himeno and smiled at her warmly and was pleased when she returned her smile giving her hope that she would agree to her request. She sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast politely then glanced at her stepsister "Say Himeno…" she said politely.

Himeno turned to her smiling cheerfully "What's up Mawata?" she said kindly.

Mawata sipped her tea "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? And then we could grab dinner afterwards" she said.

Himeno looked guilty "Gee I wish I could Mawata but me and Hayate organised a picnic together I'm really sorry maybe another time" she said apologetically.

Mawata tightened her grip upon the teacup handle "I see…" she said stiffly and then went quiet but her eyes were full of tears.

Himeno felt guilty "I am sorry Mawata but I promise to make it up to you next time I'll tell you what I'm free next weekend what's say we go for a walk along the beach and then buy something to eat in a beach front café?" she said kindly.

This cheered up Mawata and she smiled and nodded since out of all her family she trusted Himeno the most. As Himeno got up to leave she cried out "Wait!..." making Himeno jump then held out her pinkie "Pinkie swear?" she said quietly while smiling.

Himeno smiled and held out her own pinkie then curled it around Mawata's "Pinkie swear" she said then rushed out the door.

Kaoru smiled "It's nice to see you and Himeno getting along so well Mawata" he said kindly.

Mawata blushed shyly and nodded unsure of what to say and began eating her breakfast of fried egg, sausage, tea and salad. A maid poured her a glass of fruit juice politely smiling but Mawata said nothing.

_**In town**_

Hayate and Himeno were walking around town while linking arms and often kissing now and again. When she had first arrived Hayate had surprised her with 2 silver rings with a red stone in the middle.

Himeno blushed and looked at Hayate "Say Hayate…" she said shyly her cheeks bright red.

Hayate smiled "Yeah what is it?" he said kindly flashing her one of his charismatic smiles that made her heart flutter like a bird.

Hayate leaned over and kissed her talking Himeno by surprise causing other people to stare "I love you" he said winking cheekily.


End file.
